


Learning to Fly

by pervyfangirl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervyfangirl/pseuds/pervyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying lessons on Tatooine become educational in a very different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsidecalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsidecalling/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely lightsidecalling, and although it took me ages I finally managed to finish it. :)

The topic at Tosche Station is, as always, racing. You listen with the same rapt attention as you always do, not because you necessarily care who’s won what, but because listening to the boys trash talk each other is funny.

All of them boast, but you know from watching the races only two of them have any real reason to. Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter are an inseparable pair, and two of the best pilots to hang around the station. If anybody is gonna get off Tatooine, it’ll be those two.

Which is a damned shame, because it’ll be a lot more boring after they go. 

When you first said you wanted to learn how to fly, you expected the bush pilots that hung around the station to laugh. But Luke and Biggs didn’t laugh, and immediately offered to start teaching you. You started on simulators, and had almost worked your way up to the point where one of them was willing to let you go up in a skyhopper.

Today, in fact, Luke swings into the seat next to you, his eyes lit up. “So, the weather’s good. Biggs is game. You wanna go up?”

“Right now?” You sit up straighter. 

“Soon. Meet us outside the canyon, in say an hour?”

“Yeah!” 

Luke beams at you and your stomach gives a little flip the way it always does. Your friends have teased you endlessly, demanding to know which of the two men you were interested in. It did you no good to argue that it was a moot point, that neither of them were interested in _you_ , but that argument was largely just so you could keep your answer to yourself: both of them. 

Even though they’re best friends, the two of them couldn’t be more different, one of them tall, dark and dashingly handsome, the other short, blond, and sweetly pretty. Biggs is the clever one, the smooth talker that gets them both into (or out of) trouble, while Luke is the one with the infectious enthusiasm. You can’t imagine them ever apart.

When you get to the canyon, they aren’t where they said they’d be. They must be nearby. The canyon isn’t that big, and both vehicles are here. You hear the sound of voices from a nearby outcropping and follow the sound.

“She’ll be here soon,” Biggs is saying. “We shouldn’t—”

“I know, but I just—I can’t—”

You round the corner as they stop talking, and you freeze in your tracks. Luke has Biggs pinned to the rock wall, his hands to either side of Biggs’ head, up on his toes. You can see why the conversation stopped: their mouths are pressed together hungrily, Biggs’ arms tight around Luke’s waist.

You should back away, turn around and go back to your speeder bike, but you’re transfixed by the sight. They’re damn near ready to devour one another, kissing with tongue and teeth, hands grabbing at each other.

There had been absolutely no rumors to this effect—everyone knew Biggs was an enormous flirt and that Luke was probably too shy to talk to girls. But this—you didn’t expect this. A dizzying combination of disappointment and heat washes through you. They’re so very pretty like this, wrapped up in each other—but at the same time, every quiet little hope you had has just crumbled to dust. 

And you really really should leave before they realize you’re standing there staring.

As you try to back away, your foot scuffs against a loose pile of pebbles, and the boys pull apart, alerted to your presence. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry—” you start to say.

“No, we should’ve—” Biggs starts.

“It’s my fault,” Luke says at the same time. 

Both of them stopped and grinned at each other, both of them blushing. 

“I won’t tell anybody,” you say. 

“You ready to try flying?” Biggs says. 

“Yeah.” You shake off what you’ve just seen, and try to refocus your thoughts. Biggs slings his arm around your neck, and Luke joins you on the other side, and the three of you head back to the skyhopper. 

Your heart is racing as you climb into the cockpit and settle the commlink headset onto your head. You can do this. 

“All right, remember from the simulator. It’s just the same,” Luke is saying in your ear.

It’s nearly indescribable. You can feel Tatooine’s gravity pulling at you as the skyhopper leaves the ground, can feel how your body and your ship want to fall to the earth, but fly anyway. The boys cheer you on as you soar over the canyon, seeing the place where you grew up from a whole different perspective. Your stomach swoops and sways with the movement of the craft, leaving you dizzy but exhilarated. 

You wish you could stay up for hours, but the boys are coaxing you back, not wanting you to try too much the first time up. 

The landing is a little harder in reality. That tug of gravity is too easy to succumb to, and you land a little heavier than you’d like. Still, Luke and Biggs cheer you on as you climb down from the ship. As soon as your feet hit the ground you’re caught between them in a hug, broken only when Luke—who’s in front of you—swings you around by your waist, whooping. 

“That was great! I knew you could do it!” When Luke puts you down, it’s Biggs’ turn, and you wind up dizzy again, but laughing with their arms around your waist. 

“I couldn’t have done it without both of you.” Impulsively, you go on tiptoe to kiss Biggs on the cheek, then turn and do the same to Luke. 

Something… shifts. 

The mood is still exuberant, but suddenly you’re acutely aware of being caught between them, the closeness of their bodies. Biggs says your name and you turn back to him to find him watching you intently, his dark eyes fixed on yours. As he starts to lean toward you, you hear Luke’s sharp intake of breath as he realizes what’s going to happen a split second before you do.

The kiss is a gentle one, and over sooner than you’d like. After what you witnessed earlier, you’re confused, until Luke quietly says, “Can I?” He’s talking to you.

“Y-Yeah.” If anything, Luke’s kiss is even softer, but Biggs’ reaction on seeing it is remarkable. He gives a soft sigh, nuzzling against your cheek. Shivers run up and down your spine. 

Luke kisses you a second time, lingering, and Biggs whispers in your ear, “We were talking about you before you found us.” Luke makes a soft sound, his tongue pressing gently into your mouth. It’s a tantalizing shock, to be kissed so intimately while a third person is so close. You tilt your head toward Luke and slide one hand behind his neck, drawing him in deeper, caught up in the slick warmth of his tongue. 

“This is exactly what he wanted,” Biggs says. “You should have felt how excited he was at the very idea.”

Luke shivers against you, making a little sound of protest. You break the kiss and he says, “Not just me. You’ve thought about her too.”

This can’t be happening. You look to Biggs for confirmation, and he’s blushing. “Both of you? But I thought the two of you were—”

“We are, but—we like you,” Biggs says, and Luke nods. 

The whole time you’re talking, you stay close to each other; it just feels right somehow. By an unspoken accord, you start walking back toward the outcropping together. Tucked away in the little alcove, you all get a little braver. It never even occurred to you to want this. Despite your attraction for them both this—this is not something you ever even dreamed of.

Biggs takes his place against the wall again, and pulls you into his arms, your back pressed against his chest. His lips brush against your neck, a tickle of warm breath and soft skin and bristly mustache. For a moment, Luke just stands there, his eyes roaming over your body before focusing on watching the kisses that make the heat start to pool in your belly. Before long you’re squirming, trying to turn your head to kiss Biggs properly. He shakes his head, and reaches up to turn your chin to face forward. 

Biggs’ hands caress your waist, curling down over the curve of your hips and back up, as Luke finally steps in. He presses his body tight against yours, bracing his hands against the rock behind you again. You really are trapped between the two of them this time, and it makes your head spin even before Luke moves in to kiss you.

He’s less shy this time, kissing you with the same eager hunger you saw earlier. Without thinking, you grab for his hips, pulling them tight against you. Biggs wasn’t kidding when he said he could feel how excited Luke was. Now _you_ can, the hard shape of his cock pressed against your thigh.

Your body responds, caught between the taste of Luke’s kiss and the gorgeous sting of Biggs’ teeth scraping over your neck. You break the kiss to arch your neck, and Luke takes it as an invitation. Now both men are kissing your neck, one on either side, and the pleasure is nearly overwhelming. You tilt your head back toward the pale, hot sky, a soft moan on your lips.

Someone’s hand—you’re not sure whose at first—curves up your waist to the underside of your breast. The angle registers—it’s Biggs’ hand. You press back against him and cover his hand with yours, pushing it higher. With your other hand, you twine your fingers in Luke’s hair and tug him gently away from your neck so you can kiss him again. 

Luke is the one who’s brave enough to loosen your clothing first, untying the belt to your tunic and slipping his hands beneath it. His hands are warm against your sweat-damp skin, but the air feels cool in comparison. You gasp, then giggle, shocked at his boldness. He pulls away and looks you in the eye.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. More than okay.” 

“Good.” 

Biggs turns your head now, so he can steal kisses from you while two pairs of hands roam over your skin. You can tell them apart now. Luke’s hands are just a little bit smaller, the skin a little rougher. Biggs’ hands are cooler to the touch, and a little less gentle—but in the best possible way. Luke’s fingertips move over your skin as if you’re made of porcelain, but Biggs drags his nail over your belly before he cups one of your bare breasts, his fingers closing over your nipple just tight enough to make you squirm and gasp against his mouth. 

Luke takes his cues from Biggs, and kisses his way down your collarbone and trails his tongue down the curve of your other breast until he reaches the nipple. You lay your head back against Biggs’ shoulder, moaning softly. You’re not alone—Biggs gives a little growl. 

“Luke, how does she taste?”

“So good,” he moans in response. “I want more.” One of his hands is sliding up the inside of your thigh, the better to make it clear just what he wants. You part your thighs in an undeniable yes, and there’s a moment’s interruption while both men work to unfasten and lower your pants, tugging them down to your ankles, pulling off your boots and tossing them all to the side. It’s so deliciously wicked to be nearly naked with both of them exploring your body and still each fully dressed. There’s a vulnerability to it, yes, but also a sense of power—you’ve literally brought Luke to his knees, and Biggs’ breath is ragged and a little desperate in your ear. 

Then Luke’s hands reach behind you, unfastening Biggs’ pants as well. You bite your lip, watching the intent look on Luke’s face as he finishes the task and his hands come back to your hips, running down your thighs. He pushes you back against Biggs, and oh, you can feel it now, Biggs’ cock an insistent, burning hardness pressed against your ass. You arch your hips against it just to see what sort of sound Biggs makes and are rewarded with a low groan that rumbles through your body before pulsing between your thighs. 

Working in concert, the two of them pick you up and settle you back against Biggs’ chest, his arms wrapped snugly around your waist while Luke drapes your legs over his shoulders. It’s like flying, gravity pulling on you as you hover in the air. Luke kisses his way up your thigh and Biggs’ cock is jutting up from beneath you, brushing against your lips in a maddening tease. You feel only the barest brush of Luke’s tongue, because first he focuses it on Biggs. Looking down you can see him, his eyes closed in bliss, his hands on your hips, his tongue swirling around the head of Biggs’s cock where it juts from between your thighs. 

You forget for a moment to breathe, caught up in the sight and in the soft whimpering noises in your ear. Then Luke leans in and uses one hand to hold Biggs away from you so he can reach instead, his tongue teasing between your legs. He tilts your hips up, looking for the best angle. You’re dimly aware that he’s got one hand on Biggs and the other on you, and that both of you are already shivering despite the heat in the air.

Biggs chokes out your name, burying his face against your bare shoulder, kissing at first, but eventually biting as Luke grows more determined, trading off his hands and his mouth on both of you. Biggs’ trembling grows worse and worse until he finally laughs breathlessly. “Hang on. I can’t—I have to sit down.”

Luke—so thoughtful—pulls off his shirt for Biggs to sit on, and Biggs slides down the wall, taking you with him so you wind up in his lap. He arranges you as if you were a rag doll—and as aroused as you are, you’re willing to let him do whatever he wants—before smiling up at Luke. 

Luke takes advantage of Biggs’ weakened state first. Biggs lies back and you wind up straddling his waist, giving you a front row seat to watch Luke take Biggs’ cock deep into his mouth. It’s a practiced motion, and to judge from the sounds Biggs is making, Luke is very very good at it. Watching the way his soft, sweet lips are taut and stretched is enough to give you ideas about touching yourself, need aching deep inside you. You give in, just a little, teasing your fingers against your clit. Luke sees you and groans despite having a mouthful, his eyes burning into you. It’s so tempting to finish yourself this way—you could, easily, as turned on as you are, but you try to hold back, just keep yourself on the edge.

You can feel it, the surge in energy and the way that Biggs arches hard beneath you when Luke makes him come. Biggs’ cries are incoherent and loud, his fingers curling delightfully hard into your hips. Eventually he sits up and draws you back into his arms. He nuzzles at your hair. “I want to see Luke make you come. Can I?”

It takes a moment to find your voice. “Please. Yes.”

The two of them exchange grins as Luke crawls back between your legs. Biggs props up your knees and gently holds your thighs open for him, and soon Luke’s fingers and tongue are driving you mad again. You lose any last sense of shame or shyness, writhing in Biggs’ arms while Luke tries to keep your hips still enough that he can go on licking you. Your cries echo overhead while Biggs murmurs sweet encouragement into your ear.

The orgasm that builds is slow and unrelenting, swelling until the pleasure seem to overflow your body like a wave breaking in slow motion. When you start to drift back down, you realize that your hands are twined in Luke’s hair and that you’ve been pulling it—but he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

You discover why when he crawls up the length of your body—there’s a telltale wet spot on the front of his pants and you try to figure out at what point he came in his pants—and why that makes you feel so shivery and turned on all over again. Instead of kissing you, he moves over your shoulder and kisses Biggs instead, both of them squeezing you tight between them. Biggs’ groan is loud and aching and you realize he’s tasting you on Luke’s lips and tongue. Then he lets Luke go long enough to nip at your ear. “My turn next time?”

You shiver, thinking about there even being a next time, but you nod. 

“You know,” Luke says, giving you a mischievous smile, “my aunt and uncle are gone until tomorrow. If we don’t want to roll around in the dirt.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Biggs says, playfully nudging Luke off you both. 

Luke stands and holds out his hand to you, helping you to your feet. “If you’re interested?” he says, suddenly almost shy.

You laugh, because you’re the one standing there almost naked, but he’s the one being shy. “Yes, please.” You wrap your arms around his neck and give him a long slow kiss. “I think there are a few more things I’d like for you boys to show me.”

Biggs hands you your discarded clothing before pulling his pants back on. “Then we definitely shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.”

There are some things you can’t wait to learn, and you’ve got hours ahead to spend in study.


End file.
